


Family Dynamics

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7
Genre: 005 - children, Other, prompt, shit drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is scared for his boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

It was one lazy afternoon at the GOT7 dorm and Jinyoung can't help but just stare at each and everyone of his bandmates. Jackson, who has no schedule for once, was on the floor lounging side by side with Bambam as they both were busy checking social media. Mark and Youngjae were by Coco's dog bed, playing with the little fluff ball. While Yugyeom was busy watching different dance videos on Youtube by the window. It has been two years since they have debuted and Jinyoung can't help but feel proud of what they have achieved. It may not be as stellar as other groups yet but he hopes that they will get there someday. Sometimes though, he can't help but feel scared of how his boys' future will turn out. Yes, they may have achieved a little bit of success now but what if this is all they could ever achieve. These kind of thoughts always run inside Jinyoung's head. It hasn't been long when he first experienced failure and not being good enough that he had to start all over again. He didn't want his kids to go through the same devastation that he has went through before.

His reverie was halted when he felt someone stand beside him with arms crossed. Jaebum nudged him to the side and said, "You are being a mother again, aren't you? Stop worrying. Jinyoungie, they will not go through the same path that we did. I know for sure because I am not gonna let you go through that again and neither will I let our kids experience what we experienced before. I will do whatever it takes, okay?"

Jinyoung faced his hyung and smiled. All worries out of the way, Jaebum has that kind of effect on him. The dad to his mom. "I know and I am grateful, hyung. Thank you. Just so you know, I like hearing you address them as our kids." He winked at him as he walked away from Jaebum and went to their maknae to join Yugyeom in watching Youtube videos.

Jaebum just smiled back as he followed him and replied loudly so the rest of the members could hear, "well, they are. They are our bratty kids." 

"Jaebum appa! We heard that!" Bambam called to his hyung without taking his eyes off his celphone screen. "We are not brats! But yes we are your kids!"

Jackson nods. Mark and Youngjae agreed as Coco barked cutely. And Yugyeom just smiled at the approaching Jinyoung and Jaebum, obviously agreeing to Bambam's motion.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. Dunno why i wrote this. LMAO. It doesn't have a good point. Hahaha. Anyway, i just wanna share the family dynamics of GOT7 just so you know in case you decide to stan them. Hehe! Thanks for reading!


End file.
